Always Together
by Sovereign64
Summary: Takes place after the game. Peace has been restored to the world. But why does Estelle feel so lonely? Yuri X Estelle


**Sovereign: I always wanted to do a Tales of Vesperia fanfic and this idea finally came to my mind. I hope you all enjoy!**

_**Always Together**_

**Category: Tales of Vesperia**

**Summary: Takes place after the game. Peace has been restored to ****the world****. But why does Estelle feel so lonely?**

**Pairing: Yuri X Estelle**

"_Are you really sure you want to stay in your castle again?" Rita asked the pink-haired princess with a rare hurt expression on her face._

"_I'm afraid so. After all, I am the princess." Estelle replied to the young mage sadly._

_Yuri sighed sadly and places a hand on her shoulder. "If that's your decision, I'm not going to stop you." He said to her. Estelle lifts her head up and widens her eyes._

"_Yuri?"_

"_But remember Estelle." Yuri smirked at her. "Once a member of Brave Vesperia, always a member of Brave Vesperia."_

"_Farewell Estelle." Karol, the guild's leader, smiled._

"_Promise us that you will still send letters." Judith added, smiling a bit as well._

_Tears start to well up in Estelle's eyes and she nods her head. "I'll never forget you guys!" She said. And with that, she turns around and walks away quickly, not wanting to take another look at them and making her change her mind. Yuri, Rita, Judith, Karol and Raven all watched sadly as she leaves the palace foyer._

Estelle stands behind the balcony and looks up at the sky. She wipes the tears off her eyes as she is still remembering what she said to her companions half an hour ago.

It's been two days since Brave Vesperia have saved the world from the Adephagos. Peace is restored to the entire world and everybody is now learning to become less violent and survive without the aid of Blastia. Estelle had the adventure of her life. Ever since she met Yuri at the castle, her life changed forever. She was finally able to step outside of the castle and explore the outside world. She learned new things, made new friends and also made herself a stronger woman in the process. She will always remember the times when she helps Yuri recover the lower quarters' blastia from Barbos and when she was captured by Alexei and was eventually saved by Yuri and the guild.

But now, that adventure she had is now gone like a blink of an eye. And it has taken two days for Estelle to finally decide to stay in the castle once more to serve as the princess of Zaphias. She had to because she is the leader and there is still no one who can officially gain the title of Emperor. She knows that it's time for her to stay in the castle once more.

Unaware to her, Flynn Scifo and Ioder were behind her, both feeling sad to see the sadness on Estelle's face.

They walk over to Estelle and Flynn asked, "Are you alright?"

Estelle turns to Flynn and Ioder with a fake smile. "I'm fine Flynn, Ioder."

Flynn and Ioder both frowned. "I don't think you are." Ioder said. Flynn nods his head in agreement.

Estelle starts to sob and covers her eyes with her arm. "Oh Flynn, Ioder, I…I don't know why…I'm feeling…so sad." She said between her sobs. "I…I know that we have saved…the world but…I still don't know…why I'm sad…."

Flynn places his hands on Estelle's shoulder. Estelle looks up at him and Flynn gave her a soft smile. "Lady Estellise, do you love Yuri?" He asked.

Estelle blushed and stared at Flynn for a few seconds. She then turns her head away and replied, "Yes…I do. I love the times when he and I chat with each other under the tress and moonlight and made sandwiches for me. I always feel happy whenever I'm travelling with him. And…" She looks back at Flynn with puffy red eyes. "I want to _be with him_."

Flynn smiled as he wipes the tears off from Estelle's eyes. "Lady Estellise, if you really do love Yuri, then go after him." He said to her.

"Flynn?" Estelle widens her eyes in surprise.

"Estellise," Ioder said to her. Estelle turns to him as he continued, "As unofficial emperor, my job is to make sure that the princess of Zaphias will always be happy. And I agree with Flynn. I want you to go after Yuri. I shall stay here and take care of the kingdom. I don't care if I'm an unofficial leader but as the de facto emperor of Zaphias. I promise that I will look after Zaphias and help our kingdom continue to live in prosperity with the help of Flynn as my commandant of the Imperial Knights."

Estelle smiled at Ioder. "Thank you." She said. She now turns to Flynn. "Both of you."

Flynn and Estelle then embraced each other as their way of showing farewell to each other.

"Always be happy, Lady Estellise." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>Yuri looks up at the ceiling of his house as he lies on his bed. Karol and Rita stood beside him and noticed a rare hurt expression on his face. Yuri can feel his heart ache a bit.<p>

"Are you sure you won't miss Estelle?" Karol asked in concern.

"Can't believe she's decided to return to the castle." Rita lowers her head and folds her arms, still feeling sad.

Yuri turns his head to the two and said, "Like I said…I won't stop her from making her own decisions." His eyes start to grow cold as his heart aches even more.

Suddenly, Repede bursts into the room and barked. Karol, Rita and Yuri turn to the dog and widen their eyes in surprise.

"What is it Repede?" Yuri asked his pet as he gets up from his bed.

Repede turns around and runs out of the room and down the stairs.

"Let's follow him!" Karol said as the three immediately follow after Repede. They run down the stairs and meet up with Judith and Raven who are both smiling.

"Kids! Guess who's here." Raven said. Judith and Raven then step aside, revealing Estelle, who is kneeling down to Repede as he licks her face.

"Repede! You do care for me!" Estelle giggled. Yuri, Karol and Rita gasped.

"Estelle!" Karol cried as he runs over to her.

"Karol!" Estelle said as she spread out her arms. Karol then jumps over to her and they both gave each other a huge embrace.

"Estelle…you came back…" Rita said as she tries her best to fight her tears. Unfortunately, a tear managed to escape and rolls down her cheek.

Estelle looks up and smiled at Rita. "Rita, my friend." She said as she lets go of Karol and embraces Rita. Rita immediately embraces her back tightly and sobbed.

"Oh Estelle…" She wailed as she cried on her shoulder and tears splashed onto her dress. Estelle rubs her back to comfort her. Estelle then breaks up her hug from Rita and now turns to Yuri, still looking surprised. He just stood there as the wind blows his long hair.

Estelle smiled and said, "Yuri…I'm back."

Yuri frowns as tears form in his eyes. "Estelle…" He walks over to Estelle and they both gave other a warm embrace. Karol, Rita, Judith and Raven watched them with smiles on their faces while Repede barked.

Yuri and Estelle then pull away and stared into each other's eyes. "So Estelle, what made you change your mind?" He asked with a smirk.

"I wish to have another adventure…with you. " Estelle replied, smiling warmly at him.

"Of course, Estelle." And with that, they both close their eyes and shared their first kiss. They both strongly believe that their future looks bright and this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**THE END**


End file.
